Far Away
by LunarLupin
Summary: The love of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks through a song by Nickleback, called 'Far Away'. From the time Remus realizes his true feelings for Tonks to when Teddy 'sees' off Victoire from Kings Cross.


**Far Away**

* * *

><p><em>This time, this place<em>_  
><em>_Misused, mistakes__  
><em>_Too long, too late__  
><em>_Who was I to make you wait?_

Remus Lupin sighed.

Resignedly, he fixed Molly Weasley with a scrutinising stare, making her cower slightly under his gaze. But, bravely, she stepped up to the imaginary pedestal – imaginary being the operative word here – and said quietly, "You leaving her… I didn't tell you this before because I knew that you would ignore me. But she's become weak… Hell, she nearly _died_ the other night!"

Remus's heart dropped into his stomach, and he jumped up, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Wha- how?"

Molly's next comment was bitter, and Remus suddenly realised the damage he had caused as she said, "Why should I tell you? What does it matter to you? In case _you_ hadn't noticed, you're the one causing this…"

* * *

><p>Nymphadora Tonks slept fitfully.<p>

She was writhing, tangled up in her sheets, until she heard the door creak open, the light click on.

"Mouse? Are you alright?"

She shot up in bed, felt dizzy, and spontaneously vomited over the edge of the mattress.

Heavy footsteps came towards her quickly as she wiped her forehead on the back of her hand, and she felt Remus's familiar warm hands pull her round to face him.

_Remus?_

When she looked up, all she saw was her dad, looking at her worriedly. She made a mental note to memorise the difference between her dad's and Remus's hurried footsteps.

Plus, Remus had never called her 'Mouse'.

_I love you__  
><em>_I have loved you all along__  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_Been far away for far too long__  
><em>_I keep dreaming you'll be with me__  
><em>_And you'll never go__  
><em>_Stop breathing if__  
><em>_I don't see you anymore_

* * *

><p>"You got married?" Harry yelped, and Remus and Tonks looked at each other, almost timidly – but still explicitly smiling – before they turned back to Harry.<p>

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet," Remus said hoarsely. Tonks smacked his arm discreetly.

"That's brilliant, congrat-"

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cosy catch-up later!" Mad-Eye roared over the hubbub, and everyone immediately shut up.

As Mad-Eye explained the plan to Harry – who vehemently exclaimed that he couldn't let anyone use the Polyjuice Potion for him – Kingsley Shacklebolt caught eye-contact with Tonks. Tonks swallowed; the question was clear in his eyes.

_Have you told him yet?_

She gave a small jerk of her head, unnoticed by anyone else. Kingsley raised his eyebrows a little.

The black man slowly coughed, to make himself heard. Mad-Eye turned to him furiously, and was about to say something to make the Auror to shut up, when he said deliberately, "I don't think you should be fighting in your condition, Tonks."

_I hate you, Kingsley._

"Condition?" everyone said, turning to look at each other, to discuss what Kingsley meant. Only Harry noticed that Remus was silent, staring off into space.

"Moony? You… okay?" he said nervously; everyone turned to stare at Remus. Hermione was the first to realise what Kingsley meant – and managed to successfully keep silent about it. Especially seeing as Remus was doing some deep thinking.

"Remus, sweetie? What- what's wrong?"

Tonks slid off the top of the washing machine, and sat down next to her husband, holding his hand. He was frowning slightly; this couldn't bode well.

Tonks was right. He was furious. He jumped up, his eyes blazing, and yelled, "You told him before me?" He pointed at Kingsley, who raised his eyebrows and placed his hands at shoulder-height. A sign of surrender.

But there was no taking back what had been said. Not now.

Tonks cried a little, and said, voice shaking, "No! He just happened to be there the exact moment I found out-"

"Oh, yeah, always the last to know, am I not?" Remus said sarcastically, looking down at his wife, nostrils flared and eyes wide and fiery – almost like bright blue flames burning within.

He stormed away from her, fuming, arms folded. Tonks started to cry harder, and Hermione dashed over to hug her friend. The young Auror sniffed, and said quietly, "Remus, please stop shouting-"

"Why? Why should I stop shouting?" the werewolf yelled, turning to face her. "Tell me, Tonks! Why should I stop?"

Tonks didn't answer for a good few minutes, and Remus vehemently sighed again, starting to turn away from her, when she whispered, her voice tear-choked:

"Because you're breaking my heart."

_I'd give it all__  
><em>_I'd give for us__  
><em>_Give anything but I won't give up…_

Remus froze.


End file.
